


In which Yamamoto is a total pervy nerd

by pekori



Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekori/pseuds/pekori
Summary: Gokudera fails to show for movie night, and that seems to work out pretty well for Yamamoto and Tsuna.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Anonymous Kink Meme Fills (Reborn!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	In which Yamamoto is a total pervy nerd

**Author's Note:**

> **Original prompt:** YamaTsuna; kink is them watching porno that eventually leads to first time, full-blown sex?
> 
> So they're watching a movie (because it was supposed to be a movie night with Gokudera, but Gokudera unfortunately couldn't make it - leaving Yamamoto and Tsuna by themselves?) ...that randomly switches into a porno movie about halfway through.
> 
> Ironically enough the porn is gay sex porn. Yamamoto (who wasn't aware of that being on that tape?) tries to make light of the situation and laugh it off as he goes to turn off the video, but Tsuna surprisingly stops him because he's actually kinda interested to see how it works between two men.
> 
> Cue the sex when Yamamoto can't keep his hands to himself after seeing Tsuna's, er, _reactions_ to it~

It was an exceedingly rare occasion that Tsuna had a night without Gokudera. In fact, he couldn't really remember the last time that he had since the boy had come to Japan. However, tonight was a planned movie night and Gokudera was running late due to a surprise visit from his sister. Tsuna was already at Yamamoto's when Gokudera's call came, but he felt bad starting without him. On the other hand, they had already pulled together the drinks and snacks, so Yamamoto suggested they just watch something else in the meantime.

"You know, I don't think I've ever watched an episode Detective Conan," Tsuna said, settling beside the small table in Yamamoto's room while his friend set up the DVD.

"Hahaha, when I was a kid Dad and I used to watch it together all the time. We have all the videos, and just started getting the DVDs, too."

"Oh, wow..."

"I guess that's a little silly, huh?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No, no. It's nice that you two have something you share."

" _Ara_? What is this?"

Tsuna looked at the screen, eyes widening immediately. Even having never seen an episode, it was blatantly obvious to him that this was definitely not Detective Conan.

"Hahahaha! How did this get on here? I guess the wrong DVD was put in the case..." Yamamoto stood to switch the DVD out for a different one, but before he'd even made it to his feet, Tsuna grabbed his arm. He turned to him, giving Tsuna a look that went unnoticed. Tsuna's eyes were glued to the television.

"Just a sec," he said softly. He knew what he was watching though wasn't quite sure about the way it was making him feel, but the warmth spreading over his skin wasn't unpleasant. On the screen were two men, one with his head lolling back against the back of the chair he was in while the other was between his legs. They were both completely nude and if Tsuna hadn't been so fixated on what the second man was doing he might've been a little envious of their physiques.

His grip on Yamamoto's arm tightened unconsciously as the man who had been on his knees stood up, showing off the impossibly huge erection he had. The first man, the one with the darker hair, gave him a smirk and a slap on the rear before turning the man with the lighter hair around. Then they were on the floor and the dark-haired man was behind the light-haired man and there was a bottle of something clear that the dark-haired man put in his hand before he put his—

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted and finally pulled Tsuna back to his surroundings, made him realize he had Yamamoto's arm in a death-grip and that he was breathing hard.

"Hahaha, are you okay? Do you need me to open a window?"

"N-no..." Tsuna mumbled, embarrassed but still more than a little excited. He was tingling a little now as his eyes wandered back to the screen where the dark-haired man was practically pounding into the light-haired man, both of them moaning and grunting.

Tsuna didn't even flinch when a hand rubbed meaningfully at the erection he'd barely even noticed he'd had until it was touched. He just sighed with relief. That was exactly what he had wanted. He shifted his legs to spread them apart, sliding down a little and resting back against the table, and closed his eyes. He parted his lips, breathing heavily, wriggling his hips beneath that touch.

The same hand that was rubbing him so nicely suddenly stopped and started to undo his pants and it was only then that Tsuna realized it hadn't been his own hand. He opened fearful eyes wide. "Ya-Yamamoto! I'm sorry, this is–"

"What you want, right?" Yamamoto grinned slyly and finished freeing Tsuna's cock. Then he circled his hand around it and started pumping. Tsuna moaned softly at the back of his throat, his hips arching up into Yamamoto's hand of their own accord. "Wait."

Yamamoto's hand left him again and Tsuna whimpered. His friend lent him a hand up, leading him to his bed where he instructed Tsuna to sit. Then Yamamoto got on his knees between Tsuna's legs and Tsuna braced his arms behind him.

His mouth was hot and wet and Tsuna gave a cry of surprise at the way Yamamoto traced his tongue around the tip, as if he'd watched that video already. Tsuna curled his fingers into his blanket, biting his tongue to keep himself muffled.

"Yamamoto," he said, voice wavering. "We shouldn't– i-if Gokudera–"

There was a soft slurp as Yamamoto pulled his mouth away. "Don't worry, hahaha. It'll be our secret." Tsuna looked at him imploringly, though at this point he wasn't sure whether it was for him to stop or to keep going. Yamamoto made the decision for him, resuming working his tongue over Tsuna's length.

Tsuna was giving up and giving in to it. This was normal, right? What friends did at slumber parties? Was this a slumber party? ...Was this really normal? With his head filled with more questions than it ever had, even since Reborn had entered his life, Tsuna found his hands easing Yamamoto's face away from his lap. Then he clawed clumsily at the other boy's shirt, tugging him upward to get him to stand. After that it took short work for the pair of them to strip themselves (and occasionally each other) down to nothing, though Tsuna was meticulous about checking the locks in the room before rejoining Yamamoto.

"Sit," he said and Yamamoto obliged instantly, looking as excited as Tsuna was nervous. Then Tsuna dropped to his knees in the same way as Yamamoto—and the man in the video, which still played on—and took a deep breath. The first thing he noticed was that Yamamoto was a good bit larger than he was (and already fully erect), but he tried not to think about that too much.

"Use your hands first," Yamamoto said and Tsuna looked up to see him smiling warmly. Tsuna did as he suggested, mimicking the only thing with which he was really familiar, if only on himself. It was strange to be touching something that wasn't his own, but not in a bad way. It felt mostly the same, with slight differences in size, but it was the feeling of detachment that struck him most. The way he could feel all of the things that he was doing, but he couldn't _feel_ them. He certainly heard the impression they were leaving, though, as Yamamoto began to hum quietly, his eyes falling shut.

"Should I use my...my mouth now?"

"Do what feels right. Just this feels good, too."

Tsuna thought he may have just been being polite, and he still was awfully curious, so, slowly, he brought his lips to the tip of Yamamoto's erection. It glistened a little with precome and Tsuna brought his tongue out to taste it. Yamamoto reacted with a moan that was just a little too loud so Tsuna was quick to move away. "Shh..."

"Hahaha, sorry. That just felt really nice." Tsuna heard him swallow. "Do it again?"

Warily, Tsuna obliged, but Yamamoto stifled himself this time. Then Tsuna began to build up the courage to put his mouth around him. Yamamoto wasn't so large that the task seemed daunting, but Tsuna couldn't help his nerves. For awhile longer, he teased the end of Yamamoto's cock with his tongue, making circles the way that Yamamoto had done to him, eliciting muffled moans that told him he was probably doing it right.

Finally, Tsuna's curiousity overtook his nerves, and before he had a chance to rethink things, he took just the head into his mouth. It was a little bigger than it had looked.

"Ahh, Tsuna..."

At first he thought he was being scolded, but then Tsuna realised Yamamoto was simply very contented. Tsuna recollected what he'd seen on the video, then tried to recreate it, gagging almost at once. Yamamoto started laughing. "Don't rush, Tsuna. Use your hands. Just keep your tongue at the end, there." Tsuna decided that Yamamoto had definitely seen that video before, but he would keep his suspicions to himself.

It was several minutes later, when Tsuna's mouth was getting a little tired, that Yamamoto asked him to stop. Tsuna worried that he'd been able to tell, but when he pulled away and looked up, Yamamoto had that same smirk on his face from before. "Did you want to try something else?"

"S-something else?" Tsuna repeated, not daring to think Yamamoto meant what he knew he meant. Yamamoto nudged Tsuna's shoulders gently and Tsuna fell back onto his haunches, covering himself with his hands. Yamamoto laughed lightly at the sight and left Tsuna to continue feeling ever more sheepish about everything as he went to dig through the top drawer of his dresser. When he returned, Tsuna had officially solved the mystery of the DVD.

"What's that?" he asked, still wary of both further embarrassing himself and what Yamamoto might have in mind, even if he was already pretty sure. Yamamoto showed his hand and Tsuna gulped. He held a thing that looked an awful lot like the bottle of clear liquid he'd seen in the video. "Yamamoto," he said quietly, averting his eyes to the floor.

"We don't have to," Yamamoto said, his voice quiet and suddenly as embarrassed as Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at him, swallowed hard, and shook his head.

"It...felt nice. What– before, I mean." Tsuna took a deep breath and stood up, setting Yamamoto onto the bed. "Do you know how, though? That is..." Tsuna threw a glance over his shoulder, to see what was happening in the video now, and there were two different men this time, engaged in a very similar act as the first two, though this time one was on his back and the other straddling his hips, sitting upright, bouncing.

Yamamoto laughed softly, pink spreading across his cheeks, and for the first time Tsuna wondered what he spent the rest of his free time doing when he wasn't playing baseball. "It can't really be hard, right? Hahaha. We can figure it out together."

Tsuna shifted his weight on his feet, then nodded, setting his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders. "But..."

"But what?"

"Doesn't... Won't it hurt?"

"That's what this helps with," Yamamoto said, showing the bottle of liquid again. "Well, it's supposed to, anyway."

Tsuna silently and sarcastically thanked Yamamoto for the boost of confidence, reaching for the bottle to look at it. "Which one of us should, ah..." Tsuna wasn't quite sure how to word this next question. He didn't know the terminology, didn't know how not to be rude about it.

"Which would you rather be? 'Pitcher' or 'catcher,' hahaha." It took Tsuna a few moments to piece together which was which, recalling what little he knew about baseball to puzzle it out. Then he looked back to the screen, half-curious as to what was happening now, but also to see if he could discern who was enjoying it more. The scene had switched again, to a combination of one of the first men and one of the second men, but they were still in the midst of using hands and mouths.

The more Tsuna thought things over, though, the more he realized he knew nothing about this while Yamamoto seemed to have a bit more than an idea. "C-catcher, I guess," he said quietly. It seemed to make the most sense. Yamamoto would know what he was doing. Tsuna would most assuredly not, even after so much... graphic demonstration.

"Are you sure? If you want–"

"No. I'm sure."

Yamamoto nodded once and stood up again, ruffling Tsuna's hair before guiding him onto the bed. Without being told, Tsuna took up the position of the first pair he'd seen, settling in on his hands and knees, looking between his legs to make sure Yamamoto would have enough room at the end of his bed. "Should we go on the floor, perhaps?"

"It'll be more comfortable on the mattress than the floor, don't you think?" Yamamoto smiled and Tsuna smiled back despite himself. Then his friend moved behind him and Tsuna couldn't see his face anymore without straining his neck too far.

Tsuna closed his eyes. He was terrified, his heart racing, but the curiosity that had nagged at him all this time still wouldn't stop. Maybe it wouldn't hurt after all. Those men certainly seemed to enjoy it enough, so it had to feel kind of good, right? Yamamoto's fingers were sliding around behind Tsuna now, and he shivered suddenly when they grazed over a very private part of him. He heard Yamamoto chuckling again, but didn't mind it so much this time. Then he felt it again, but this time Yamamoto's fingers went inside and Tsuna tensed all over at the sudden intrusion.

"Ahh, sorry, sorry! I should've said something..."

"N-no, it's all right. You just surprised me." They said nothing else, but Yamamoto began to move his fingers back and forth, in and out of Tsuna, and gradually Tsuna relaxed. The sensation was light, and the lubricant did help make things more slippery. Tsuna wasn't sure if that actually made it feel better or worse, but he wasn't going to argue that it didn't feel good right now.

"Can I use another one?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna could feel him already preparing to. So he nodded, giving a soft grunt of approval and permission. But he winced a little at the tightness when Yamamoto pushed all three in at once. It didn't hurt but it was a little uncomfortable. Yamamoto went slowly, though, and despite himself Tsuna found his breathing getting heavier again, found himself rocking backward, towards Yamamoto's fingers. And then they were gone.

Tsuna gave a cry of protest that surprised himself more than it did Yamamoto, but he wasn't left hanging for long. There came another presence that definitely wasn't fingers, but Tsuna wasn't as scared as he thought he'd be. He'd kind of enjoyed the tightness, and had a feeling that something of Yamamoto's size would probably feel even nicer. "Is it okay?" Yamamoto asked, pressing the tip of his cock against but not into Tsuna. Tsuna could feel the way he was rocking his hips and gave a little whimper of appreciation.

"It's okay," he said, and tried to concentrate on how he'd felt when he'd gotten used to Yamamoto's fingers. That comfortable, tight, filled feeling. He counted out his breathing, trying to steady himself so he could focus. Then he felt Yamamoto edging inside, very, very slowly, and Tsuna realized this wasn't going to feel like his fingers at all.

Tsuna gasped and clenched and Yamamoto stopped. "Really, Tsuna. If you're not ready–"

"I'm ready!" Tsuna cried, his breathing turned to panting. "It's just... it's different. I need a minute." He felt Yamamoto's hand at his hip, rubbing gently, thumb working over the small of his back. Tsuna willed himself to relax, tried again to control his breathing. As his muscles loosened, Tsuna could feel Yamamoto again pressing, but this time he wouldn't tense up.

Then there was a... Tsuna could only call it a 'pop' and Yamamoto stopped. Only then could Tsuna hear the way he was panting. "Why did you–?"

"Now I need a minute, hahaha."

Tsuna nodded, giving a small laugh of his own, and waited. Yamamoto was inside of him. He could feel it, and now that he wasn't moving it did feel more like his fingers had. Just a tightness that made Tsuna's abdomen tighten in a different sort of way.

After a few more moments of panting from the both of them, Yamamoto started to push forward again. Tsuna grunted, wincing a little as the feeling went back to one of pain, but immediately told Yamamoto not to stop. The pain would go away, just like it had before. And then it would just feel nice. It took awhile, though, and things went very slowly for a long time.

Finally, maybe because he could feel the way Tsuna had relaxed in a way that Tsuna couldn't, Yamamoto began to move a little faster. The friction sent tiny shivers through Tsuna's limbs, and Yamamoto took a firmer grip on his hips to steady him. Tsuna still did his best not to wobble so much, but there was a somewhat familiar heat already building over his skin. He knew what it meant but it was also so much hotter than he normally felt.

" _Maa_ , Tsuna..." Yamamoto called quietly, and Tsuna wasn't sure if it was like before or if he was trying to get his attention. When nothing else came after, Tsuna decided it was the former. He was surprised, though, that Yamamoto could form words. Tsuna's head was spinning, noises tumbling out of his mouth that he could just barely hear himself but worried might be a little too loud. If they were, Yamamoto said nothing.

Tsuna knew he was dangerously close to the edge, his hands clinging desperately to the blankets as if that would help hold him off. "Co-coming... I..." Tsuna couldn't get any more words out and hoped that Yamamoto heard them. He still didn't say anything, though, but either way it was too late and Tsuna shot hard and shot more than he ever had on his own. He was glad it hit low, though, because the second he was done his arms collapsed beneath him and he landed face-first in Yamamoto's pillow.

Then came a white hot feeling inside of him that wasn't pain and wasn't fingers and Tsuna let out a low, wanton groan he never would have thought he had in him. Yamamoto was trembling behind him and on him, moaning ever more quietly. Then he was still, but stayed in Tsuna for a little while longer.

Yamamoto mumbled something Tsuna didn't hear as he slowly slid out of him. Then footsteps padded across the room and Yamamoto came back with something soft—a towel, Tsuna slowly realized. His eyelids were too heavy to stay open to see what Yamamoto was doing but there was a lot of wiping, some laughter, and soon Tsuna was being ushered off of the bed even though he couldn't move let alone stand. He forced his eyes open to see Yamamoto gathering the comforter off of his bed and Tsuna felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I–"

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna, hahaha. It needed to be washed anyway." Tsuna didn't question why Yamamoto threw it into the closet, focusing more on staying upright. He felt so tired... "Come on. Let's get dressed and have something to eat. I'll go make us some temaki. Eel okay?" Tsuna nodded too many times then slumped to the floor to unearth his clothes from the pile.

"I wonder what's taking Gokudera so long," he murmured.

"Yeah, that is a little strange, hahaha. I guess his sister really missed him, huh?"

"Maybe..."

Once they were dressed, Yamamoto fixed Tsuna's hair a little. They'd both sweated more than they'd realized, but Tsuna's hair had flattened all in the front when he'd smashed into the pillow. Then he went to the door while Tsuna went to turn off the television, the DVD having stopped sometime before they did.

"Gokudera! We were just talking about you, hahaha!"

"T-Tenth... I..."

More mortified than he'd ever been in his life, Tsuna didn't need to see Gokudera's face to know what it looked like. He didn't want to know how long he'd been there, listening, waiting. He didn't want to know why he hadn't knocked.

"Come help me make some sushi for Tsuna!"

Tsuna decided this would be the end of movie nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on khrkinkmeme at LiveJournal.com. Lightly edited for formatting, grammar, and/or clarity.


End file.
